Silver and Gold
by Y2marmar
Summary: Jack Sparrow has a grudge to settle with Sir Guy of Gisborne, who is the Master of Arms in Nottingham. There, he meets up with Robin Hood, and teaches him that not all treasure is silver and gold


Jack gave his compass an impatient shake and steered the Black Pearl left. They were getting closer, but not fast enough. He sighed. He knew it had been a bad idea to stop for supplies. There was plenty of rum, they could have survived without food or water for a few days. But thanks to Will and Elizabeth, they were two days behind schedule. Jack stared resentfully at Will and Elizabeth for a few more seconds, before switching his gaze back to the sea.

In Nottingham forest, Robin Hood and his gang were planning on how to get into Nottingham palace.

"I think we should wait until the dead of night. Midnight, it's the witching hour," Allan suggested.

"The witching hour?" Robin scoffed, "Ridiculous! I do think it's a good idea though," he added, noticing Allan's hurt look.

"Yeah," Will said, "How do we get in genius boy?"  
"Well...I...uh..." Allan stammered, "I hadn't thought of that,"

"But I did," Robin smiled, "I've got a plan,"

"So what's our plan captain?" Gibbs asked, as he rowed one of the two boats up the river. The Black Pearl had anchored a few miles back at Jack's orders and two boats were taken out to bring the crew to shore.

"We go on land, find Nottingham, go to the castle, get the treasure and leave," Jack smiled at Gibbs, "Child's play mate,"

"Why do I get the feeling it won't be?" Will asked.

"Won't be what?" Jack asked distractedly.

"It's never that simple," Will elaborated.

"Course it is," Jack muttered, "Lets stop here,"

Jack jumped out of the boat and waded in to the riverbank.

"Right," he said when the crew had gathered together, "We'll split up. Meet here in two days,"

Jack and Will made to leave, but were stopped by Gibbs.

"Cap'n, what if the worst comes to the worst?"

"Stick to the code," Jack instructed.

After walking in circles for what seemed like forever, the two came across a man digging in a field.

"Oi!" Jack called, "Mate! You don't know where Nottingham Castle is do you?" The man looked up at them for a moment.

"I do," he answered, before going back to his digging. They stood watching him for a few minutes before Will spoke.

"So...are you going to tell us?" he asked. The man stopped and leaned on his shovel.

"I could," he answered, "But it'll cost you,"

"How much?" Jack asked.

"Five shillings?" he asked hopefully.

"Two," Jack replied firmly.

"Done,"

"Hand it over eunuch-boy," Jack ordered Will. With a sigh, Will reached into his pocket and produced two shillings. The man took them eagerly.

"The other side of that forest," he said. Feigning boredom, he picked up his shovel and recommenced digging. Jack and Will made to leave when the man spoke again.

"Course, if you're after the treasure, you'll be up against Robin Hood," Jack stopped abruptly.

"Who?" he asked sharply. The man smiled slyly.

"Two more shillings,"

Jack signalled to Will, and reluctantly Will handed them over.

"Robin Hood," the man repeated, "Rumour has it, he's after the treasure too,"

"Who's he?" Jack asked suspiciously, "A pirate?"

"Oh no sir," the man shook his head earnestly, "He's a good man. Used to be a noble, until the new sherrif came that is. Robin steals from the rich and gives it all to the more deserving, like me. He's a good man," he repeated.

"Sounds bloody barmy," Jack muttered to Will, "My good man, where can I find Robin Hood?"

"Dunno," he answered, digging busily.

"Give him another two shillings," Jack ordered. Will was about to protest, when Jack reached into Will's pocket and got the money himself and handed it to the man.

"He's in the woods, with his gang of outlaws. But no-one knows where,"

"So I've just forked over six shillings to be told that the castle is over that direction and someone called Robin Hood might possibly be looking too?" Will was enraged, "You're as bloody daft as he is,"

"You'll have to excuse my friend," Jack smiled apologetically, "He's a eunuch."

Much (pronounced Mooch) liked Robin Hood and genuinly enjoyed being his manservant, but he hated living in the forest. He missed the comfort and warmth of Robin's old house. He knew he didn't have to stay with Robin, but loyalty kept him in the woods. Much was out looking for firewood when he heard voices coming from a bush. Fearfully he stopped and looked around.

In the bush, Jack and Will were arguing.

"Do you think that's him?" Will asked.

"No," Jack replied.

"How do you know?" Jack turned and looked at him.

"I just do ok? That guy is too...I dunno, it's not him," Will looked around to see if Much was alone.

"Maybe he can help us?" Will asked, but Jack had already left their hiding place and was talking to Much...well I say talking, but he actually had Much pinned to a tree.

"Where's Robin Hood?" Jack asked forcefully, "And don't even think about asking for money,"

Too terrified to talk, and not knowing what to do, Much reached up and slapped Jack's face. Jack stepped back in surprise.  
"I really don't believe I deserved that," he said to Will, who had joined him. Will decided to take a more gentle approach and stepped forward.

"I'm sorry about that," Will said, helping Much to pick up his wood, "My friend and I are new to these parts and we're looking for Nottingham castle, but we were told to find Robin Hood," he lied.

"Who's asking?" Much asked suspiciously.

"We are," Jack snapped.

"Relax, ok?" Will said. He turned to Much, "Give us five minutes," Will took Jack aside.

"What's wrong?"  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Jack told him, "There's something about this place...well, look mate, I haven't been completely honest with you,"  
"What do you mean?" Jack sighed and walked out into the clearing. Will ran after him.

"What haven't you been honest about?" Ignoring him, Jack walked towards Much, who backed warily away.

"What is it?" Will persisted. Forgetting himself, Jack snapped.

"Look, I have a grudge to settle with Gisborne ok? I know him, he...betrayed me and I'm coming for payback,"  
"Who's Gisborne?" Will asked, baffled.

"The master in arms," Much contributed, "He's not a very nice person. One time, he cut out peoples' tongues because they wouldn't tell him where Robin was hiding,"

Realising he'd given himself away, Much covered his mouth in shock. Jack smiled.

"I'm going to ask you one more time about Robin Hood and you're gonna tell me what you know, savvy?"

"Umm...Yes?"

"Now, what do you know about Robin Hood?"

"Why?" Much asked again.

"Actually," Will piped up, "I'm with him. Why? I mean, what has Robin Hood got to do with this?"

"Because I'm the captain and I want to know what he wants with my treasure,"

"Your treasure?" Much asked.

"Mine," Jack asked, "Gisborne took it and I've come to get it back. And no outlaw is going to get there before me,"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't pirates count as outlaws too?" Much asked, trying to distract Jack.

"Actually," Will interrupted anxious to get the treasure and get back to Elizabeth, "The longer we spend here, the more time Robin Hood has to get your treasure, Jack,"

Jack frowned, considering this.

"Not good," he said, his brow furrowed with concentration, "You stay here with him and make sure he brings you to Robin Hood,"

"But what about you?" Will asked.

"I'm going to get me treasure," Jack smiled, "Meet me here at sunset. Wait half an hour. If I don't show up, come and rescue me,"

"Wait!" Much called, "Um...I don't like you very much, but I can't let you go by yourself. I mean you don't know the area. You don't know the sheriff and what him and his men are capable of. How will you manage on your own?"  
Jack walked up to him and smiled.

"Mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" he turned to Will, "Don't let him out of your sight ok?"


End file.
